The Power Of Three
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. What if in the episode 'The Power Of Three' the cubes stopped Amy's heart and not one of The Doctor's hearts. Will The Doctor be able to save Amy Pond or will he lose another companion?


The four of them looked at the computer screen while the man, The Doctor called 'Glasses' typed away furiously on his keyboard. Kate Stewart stood beside the man on the computer and she looked at The Doctor and Amy.

"Doctor, look," Amy said.

"They're CCTV feeds from across the world. They're showing the same," Glasses stated.

"People are dying!" Kate said.

The Doctor looked at the screens to see people clutching their chests and collapsing to the ground. He watched on along with the other 3 people in the room, who seemed shocked at what was happening in front of them.

"What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?" The Doctor asked.

"I want information on how people are being affected," Kate ordered.

Amy was standing behind The Doctor and she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she gasped slightly as it felt as though she was having a heart attack. She felt her knees buckling and a ringing noise took over her hearing as little grey dots danced around in her vision. She felt herself falling and then she let herself succum to the darkness that wanted to take her away from the world.

"The cubes brought people close together. They opened the..." The Doctor said as he rubbed his forehead but was interrupted by a dull thud.

Amy hit the ground lifelessly, The Doctor instantly ran over to her and turned her on to her back before he started shaking her shoulders. Kate looked at the two helplessly as The Doctor tried to bring Amy around.

"Amy? Amy wake up!" The Doctor said frantically.

The Doctor instantly looked up at Kate and Glasses as he realised that Amy had been affected by the cubes. He looked at Amy's lifeless form as he brought up his hand to tap her face lightly, but then harder when she didn't respond.

"Amy, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

With no response The Doctor held his ear above her mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he blanched. He sat back and put two fingers under Amy's jaw on her neck looking for a pulse. When he didn't feel the slightest beat under his fingers he panicked.

"Hospitals are logging a global surge in heart failures, cardiac arrests," Glasses announced.

Kate rushed over to Amy as The Doctor didn't know what to do as he stared at the woman's lifeless form. He remembered learning some first aid from Rory a while back, but he couldn't remember anything. He knew certain things but the rest was just a blur as he desperately tried to remember.

"She needs CPR," Kate said.

Kate knew she needed to call an ambulance and she quickly reached in to her pants pocket for her phone and she pressed in the 3 digit number she needed. It rang for a moment before someone answered and Kate looked at The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Amy as everything came back to him and he put one hand on her chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Come on Amy. Don't do this," The Doctor urged.

As he applied more pressure on Amy's chest, he panted slightly and sweat began to form on his brow. When he reached 30, he hesitantly hunched over Amy's face, tilted her head back, held back her forehead and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and index finger.

The Doctor nervously took a deep breath and then parted Amy's lips, before sealing her lips with his own. The Doctor blew two breaths in to Amy's lungs and Amy's cheeks puffed out. He turned his head watching her chest rise and fall, while feeling the air hitting his cheek. Then he sat back on his knees, put one hand on her sternum then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together beginning compressions again. Kate was now off the phone and she ran out of the room instantly.

"Amy don't do this to me," The Doctor pleaded.

His arms stayed straight as he pushed down, then when he got to 30 once more, he gave two breaths and then checked for a pulse at her neck. When The Doctor didn't find one, he continued with the cycle panting as he was exhausted. He wanted to rest and wait for help to arrive, but if he did that, Amy might not stand a chance at coming back to life.

"Come on Amy!" The Doctor yelled.

At that moment though Kate ran back in to the room carrying an AED. Then when he was about to continue with the life saving procedure, Kate dropped down beside him, she lifted up Amy's top, which made The Doctor's eyes go wide and she attached the defibrillator electrode pads to Amy's bare chest.

"Stop CPR, do not touch patient, analysing," The AED's ordered.

As the AED analysed Amy, The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and waited. He was dreading the outcome of this situation and after a second the AED started working. After a moment it spoke again and the red light flashed.

"Shock advised,"

"Clear," Kate said as she pressed the shock button on the machine to deliver the first shock.

As the shock went through Amy's body her chest jolted and then Kate checked for a pulse at Amy's neck, still feeling nothing. After a second the AED continued the orders and The Doctor bit his nails nervously.

"Continue CPR,"

"Come on Pond," The Doctor urged.

The Doctor did as it said and he did 30 compressions, then gave two more breaths as Kate watched on. When the second shock was advised by the AED, Amy's body jolted once more before she gasped loudly. The Doctor instantly kissed the top of her head and then he helped Kate put Amy in to the recovery position and roll her on to her side. The Doctor looked up at the CCTV footage on the computer screens once more and he promised himself that he would stop whatever was causing this to happen.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed this, it's just kind of a role reversal of what could have happened in last nights episode of Doctor Who, which was absolutely amazing. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
